I Would Never Leave Him
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Endou officially left Kazemaru forever. Or did he...?
**HI! This is my second fanfic, entitled I WOULD NEVER LEAVE HIM. I don't own Inazuma Eleven or the Characters I used in this fanfic just the plot, nothing else.**

 **(^\\\\\^)(^\\\\\^)(^\\\\\^)(^\\\\\^)(^\\\\\^)**

" **I WOULD NEVER LEAVE HIM"**

"Endou, please, you have to believe me! Nothing happened between me and Gouenji!" Kazemaru said to his boyfriend. They just experienced the so-called 'Misunderstanding'.

"Nothing, huh? For what I saw, you two were on the floor and Gouenji was on top of you. Other than that, you two were _kissing_! Is that what you call NOTHING, Kazemaru?!" Endou shouted who is now burning with anger.

"Endou, you got it all wrong, it's nothing like that…"

"How would you explain the scene I saw?! I saw you two with my own eyes when I entered our front door! I don't even wanna know what could've happened if I hadn't entered at that moment"

"Endou, it was just an accident. True, that Gouenji came over but he just came to pay for a visit. He accidentally trip over a rug and fell on top of me…"

"Oh yeah? How would you explain the kiss…?"

"We didn't do it on purpose. It happened when he fell on me. Endou believe me, please! I would never choose Gouenji or any other guy over you. Endou, I love you. Please Endou, believe me" tears started to roll down Kazemaru's cheeks.

"Don't give me that crap now, Kazemaru! We've been a couple for two years now. We even live under the same roof! Then one day, I came home expecting a warm welcome from my boyfriend but instead, I saw him with another guy, kissing. Did you know how I felt when I saw that scene?!"

"En-"

"No, of course not! Because it wasn't you who saw it but me! I can't believe you Kazemaru! After all we've been through, this is how we'll _end_?"

"End? No… Endou, you're leaving me? No! Endou please don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Kazemaru but after what I saw, it's best if we now go on our separate ways… That scene of you and Gouenji is enough to break my heart!" Endou started to pack his bags, taking all of his clothes from his closet.

"Please don't leave me, please!"

Endou just ignored Kazemaru's calling and begging. After packing his bags, he slowly approached the front door of the house. Before he could reach the knob, Kazemaru had hugged Endou from behind, not wanting to let go.

"Kazemaru, let go" Endou ordered but was ignored by his lover. His low, plain tone indicates that he's somewhat angry at Kazemaru.

"No I won't! I won't let go! I won't let you leave me! Endou, I love you! I love you more than anyone else, more than myself! Please tell me that you love me too!"

"Ok. I love you too Kazemaru"

"En-"

"Don't get your hopes up. That'll be the last time I would say those words to you, Kazemaru"

"What? Endou-"

"Good bye Kazemaru. I won't see you again" with that said, Endou forcefully broke free of Kazemaru's hug making him fall on the tiled floor then he started to walk away, leaving Kazemaru on that same spot, crying while hugging his legs.

"Endou…" Kazemaru muttered. "Why did you leave me? I told you it was juust an accident. The kiss it was just an accident, I didn't even enjoyed it. Neither did Gouenji" tears continued running down Kazemaru's cheek.

All that Kazemaru could do is cry… cry while muttering Endou's name over and over.

' _Endou's gone. I'm all alone now. What good is living without the one you love? My life is pointless without Endou beside me… it's better to die than to live a lie without him. After all, a life without Endou is like death'_

Kazemaru then stood up, headed to the kitchen and pulled out a knife. "This is the right thing to do!" He positioned the sharp knife in front of his chest.

"If I die now, no one would cry over my dead body, not even Endou" he took his aim and then ' _Goodbye world'_.

 ***STAB***

"KAZEMARU, WAKE UP!"

' _This is the right choice. I don't want to suffer due to loneliness… Goodbye world… Goodbye Endou'_

"KAZEMARU!" Endou called again but now the blue-haired had opened his eyes.

"Endou? Is there something wrong?" Kazemaru asked as he sat up on his and Endou's bed.

"What were you dreaming about? You were repeating my name while crying…"

"So it was just a dream…?" _'Good…'_

"Why? What was it about?"

"I dreamed that… that you were so angry with me, that you left me. You left me alone…" tears started to form at Kazemaru's eyes whi8le the flashback of his dream appeared in his head.

After hearing this, Endou had pulled Kazemaru into a warm embrace. "Don't worry Kazemaru, it was just a dream. It will never happen. I would never get angry at you and I would never leave you, ever… I will always stay here beside you"

"En-" before Kazemaru could say a word, Endou had placed his lips on Kazemaru's. the kiss was short but full of love..

"I love you Kazemaru"

"I love you too Endou" then another kiss was shared again by the two.

"I love you so much Endou…"

"I know, Kaze. I know. Remember, I will never leave you, ever…"

"Thank you Endou. I will not leave you too"

' _I'm so happy I have Endou'_

' _I'm so blessed that Kazemaru's by boyfriend, my lover'_

 **[ENDOU and KAZEMARU'S POVs]**

' _ **I WOULD NEVER EVER LEAVE HIM ALONE…'**_

 **(^\\\\\^)(^\\\\\^)(^\\\\\^)(^\\\\\^)(^\\\\\^)**

 **Endou:** Kazemaru… _I love you so much…_

 **Kazemaru:** Endou… _I love you too…_

 **Me:** Hey you two, fic's over… Enough with the lovey dovey and don't even dare kiss again!

 **Endou and Kazemaru:** meanny…

 **Me: W** hat?! *death glares*

 **Endou and Kazemaru:** Nothing… R&R Guys! Before she blows up…


End file.
